


Sacrifice

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [60]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He'd sacrifice everything for her.





	Sacrifice

James knew he was in love with her when he realized he would sacrifice everything for her; his life included.

Not for Queen and country.

But for her.

M. Olivia.

He wasn’t sure when or how it’d happened, but M had become his reason for… everything.

There was nothing he would not do for her, he thought, eyeing the last bite of chocolate cake between them.

He scooped it up with his fork.

Yes, James grinned, watching her lips close around the proffered morsel, and seeing the ecstasy blossoming across her face.

He’d sacrifice everything for her.

Even his dessert.


End file.
